


Intimate Words

by hirusen



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Body Worship, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominate!Jack, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Holding Hands, Intimacy, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Mention of Wet Dream, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Power Exchange, Sexual Tension, Some Humor, Spanking, Submissive!Mark, Surprise Kissing, Table Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Window Sex, other people mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was always a reason that Mark never said Jack's real name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimate Words

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this image by cartoonjunkie --> http://cartoonjunkie.deviantart.com/art/NeckKisses-619161844 Along with the Headcanon in the description.

They laughed at the silly antics of Chica as she played with one of her toys, a little loving smile on Mark's lips as he watched his puppy play. "Come on, girly, time to go outside." Mark spoke as he crawled off the bed, Jack glancing up to him from his computer chair. He listened to Mark as he lead his wonderful pup downstairs and let her out onto the back porch, the sliding door closing before Mark made his way back to his room. The moment his foot crossed the threshold, his hand was tangled with Jack's. While he was surprised at first, Mark chuckled warmly and tugged the Irishman with him as he went back to his bed.

Jack grinned himself when Mark took off his glasses and placed them on his nightstand, laying down on his bed with arms open. Jack quickly crawled into his waiting embrace and rolled his body so that his back was pressed against Mark's chest. The German-Korean nuzzled his face into Jack's shoulder as his strong arm coiled around his waist, his other already folded and being used by Jack as a pillow. McLoughlin reached down and tangled their fingers together as best as he could, loving the way his hand seemed to be swallowed up by Mark's. And they just stayed like that, cuddled together, saying nothing, enjoying the other's warmth, how their breathing became synced.

For a few hours they stayed like this, reveling in the presents of each other. Mark tilted his head slightly and pressed a faint kiss to the back of Jack's neck, a smile springing onto his lips. "I love you." "I love you too." And by goodness did they love to say those three little words. It didn't matter anymore when or even where they said them; not after the panel they did with Ken and Felix. Mark still tries so hard not to giggle every time he members that event, how cute and flustered Jack was when he let those words slip in front of the _**thousands**_ of fans the room was able to house, not to mention countless more due to the panel being streamed. Jack, however, felt the slight bounce of his shoulders and reached up, gently smacking the side of his face. "I'm sorry, but you were just so cute!" "I swear ta God, I'm going ta get ya back fer that!" Jack doesn't need to say what Mark did after he said those words; it was exactly what you'd imagine would happen.

With a huff, Jack wiggled out of Mark's embrace and got out of bed, hearing the soft noise of distress from Mark, but not bothering to reassure him that everything was fine. They were at a strange point in their relationship; it's not like they were fighting or one of them suddenly didn't want to be intimate anymore--and that means any type of intimacy. Jack could tell that there was something Mark wanted, that he wanted to happen, but neither he nor Jack knew how to bring it up.

Until today that is.

"Jack, what--" "I know you've been wantin' somethin' ta change in our relationship. What is it, Mark?" Mark, who had followed Jack from concern that he had done something to upset him, cocked a brow in confusion. "What do you mean, Jack?" "Ya know  **exactly** what I mean, Mark. Tell me what is it ya want changed!" Jack spoke, not yelling at his boyfriend, but his voice was hard. A tension neither one has felt in a long time started to grow between them. The last time this happened, it was after about two weeks of them unable to communicate, both feeling so deprived of the other's touch and voice that the moment they came back to Mark's home, said man had pinned Jack to the door and ravished him, hungerly sucking and biting his neck, with Jack raking his nails over every inch of Mark's flesh they could find. It was during this bout of heated sex that they discovered that they both, in fact, do have pain kinks; among other things.

Jack started at Mark, his glasses back on, and waited for the larger male to speak. Another tense moment and then Fischbach sighed. "...I know I'm the dominate of our relationship--hell even the fanfiction has made that pretty clear--but..." He trailed off, getting all of Jack's attention. "I...I want to give you that control over me." "What?" Jack was stunned. "It's not something I've thought about before because I've only been submissive one time to a past partner, but I had a rather vivid dream where I submitted to you and, to be frank, I couldn't believe how aroused I was during that dream; how turned on I get when I think about it now."  _Is he serious?_ Jack could hardly believe his ears; was Mark really willing to submit to him? Not that he would ever take advantage of Mark if he did, but...

"Are ya sure? I mean, how comfortable were ya the first time you submitted ta yer partner?" Jack asked, concerned that Mark might be forcing himself to do this just to 'spice things up'. "I was nervous. It was my first time taking rather than giving, but I was okay. His aftercare sucked, but nothing bad happened." Jack let out a soft breath; at least Mark wasn't pushing himself to try and make this happen. Mark waited for Jack to do something, anything, and he got more and more fidgety with each second. He watched as he strode closer, but it seemed like he was going to get something from the fridge, so with a depressed sigh, Mark side-stepped out of Jack's way.

A hand reached out, pulled the front of his shirt collar down, and a set of warm lips were pressed against his neck. Mark gasped in surprise, his hand coming up as his fingers brushed against the back of the other hand. "Ja-..." He started, but then trailed off as Jack sucked on his neck softly. Mark wordlessly moaned as he felt Jack's body press into his more, his free hand on his back and sliding down, cupping his ass and giving it a kinda rough squeeze. Mark knew he was blushing, there was no denying that, and it took him another moment for his brain to catch up with Jack's actions. "S-Sean." Mark hushed on a moan and he felt Jack smile into his skin.  _That's what he wants me to call him._ His first thought was to call him 'Master', but then Mark remembered that he never calls Jack by his real name in public; hell, he hardly even called him Sean when they're alone or among friends.

Jack smirked into the golden skin his lips were feasting on before he pulled away, releasing his hold of Mark's shirt in favor of palming him through his jeans; Mark's reaction was instant, a sharp gasp of his actual name greeting the vacant kitchen before little slips of light pants and moans decorated it. Jack moved his body so his knee was wedged between Mark's and pushed up, making his body jolt up and a whimper of lust escaping his throat. He surged forward and snared his boyfriend's lips, a surprised gasp quickly getting sucked in through his nose before he melted a little into the kiss. Mark could feel as Jack became hard against his thigh, knowing himself that he was getting hard as well, loving how Sean tenderly sucked on his lower lip whenever he pulled away from the kiss to change the angle of it or to go back to his throat. Jack took a hold of Mark's hips and flipped their positions, releasing Mark's lips. "On yer knees." Jack ordered and he saw as Mark shivered before doing has he was told, his warm brown eyes locking with Sean's ocean blue as he knelt down. "Shirt. Off. Now." Mark didn't hesitate, quickly stripping out of the clothing and tossing it as far out of the kitchen as he could.

He went to undo his jeans, but Jack took a fistful of his red hair and pulled on it hard, electing a moaned grunt and Mark's stillness. "Did I say you could do that, Mark?" Mark glanced away and kept his eyes down as he said, "No, Sean. I'm sorry." Jack released his hair and trailed his fingers down the side of his lover's face, tilting his chin up. "Good boy." The gentle smile warmed Mark's body; it's been so long since he's submitted to a partner that he nearly forgot how much he loved it, how much he loved surrendering all control over to someone he trusts explicitly. Jack rubbed his thumb over Mark's lips a few times, a tingle now faintly there when he removed his thumb and Mark licked his lips, enjoying the little sensation. Jack took in the sight before him: Mark, shirtless, on his knees and forced to look up at him because of that, his bulging cock pressing against the zipper of his pants, the desire in his eyes and the clear want to please Jack on his face. "I want ya ta suck my cock." Jack sternly said, stroking the back of his hand against Mark's cheek and once his hand was gone, Mark pounced.

Jack grounded himself by holding the edge of the counter as Mark hurriedly opened up his jeans and tugged them and his boxers down so they rested mid-thigh, his cock springing free from the cotton fabric. Mark's warm hand encircled the base before he lapped at the tip of Sean's penis, savoring the smell of his musk from the slightly wet tip, then taking all of Sean into his waiting mouth, all the way to the base, relaxing his throat as he went. He loved the soft breaths and moans Sean let slip as he sucked on his cock, bobbing his head slowly at first so he didn't get his hair pulled again; not that he minded, really, he just wanted to please Sean as much as he could and he couldn't do that if he was forced to stay will while Jack caught his breath. Jack bit his lip and gripped the counter a little tighter when Mark started to swallow around his cock once he was at the base of it, the sharp jabs of pleasure making him squirm slightly.  _I wonder...would he..?_ There has always been something that Jack liked to have his partner do when they give him head now and then, but he wasn't sure that Mark would do it. "I want ya ta use yer teeth." Mark, shocked at the requested, pulled off and looked up at Jack. "...Like, how? Biting?" "Dear God, no. Or...at least not full bites. Little nips here an' there, and ya can scrape yer teeth against my dick as well."  _Ah._ It's why Mark asked his question; he's done it before, but it was always different for each ex he had what they wanted when it came to using teeth.

Flicking out his tongue, Mark circled the tip of Jack's cock a few times before leaning in and gently scraping his canines against the glands of his cock, Jack bucking into his open mouth slightly as he gasped. Mark did this a few more times before lapping against the underside of Sean's stiff rod, nipping at the vein and shaft equally. "Fuck, that's it. That's a good boy." Sean cooed, petting Mark's head in encouragement, smiling as he softly purred. And Mark kept doing this, kept shifting between just sucking on Jack's dick to nipping it, scraping his teeth against various sensitive areas whenever he could. "Enough." Sean said as he grabbed Mark's hair and yanked again, once more stilling him. Fischbach stared at Jack, eagerly waiting for his next order, honestly wanting to suck his cock more, but knowing that if he did, he would be punished. "Now, ya can take off yer pants; underwear too." Mark did as he was told, eagerly wanted to relieve the pressure against his throbbing member. Once he was naked, he went back to sitting on his knees, unsure of what Jack wanted him to do next. Jack, on the other hand, was soaking in the sight before him, a playful yet loving grin on his lips.

"Look at ya, on yer knees, eagerly waitin' fer my next command like the good little bitch that you 're." Mark shivered at his boyfriend's words, nodding his head in agreement. Jack patted the counter next to him and Mark didn't even ask what he implied, getting on it, legs hanging over the edge, a light blush forming on his face as he held in a hiss when his butt touched the cold marble. "If you speak a word, I stop. Clear?" Jack spoke, comfort in his eyes, but an iciness in his words and Mark hummed softly in understanding. Jack slotted himself between his lover's legs and leaned down, licking the head of Mark's cock slowly and lightly, teasing him with what's to come. The Irishman hooked one of Mark's legs onto his shoulder and then went to town on the pulsing member before his wanting lips, electing a loud groan from Mark in place of his normal curse when he gave him head. Mark hovered a hand over the top of Jack's head, but he didn't do anything further even though he really wanted to. Jack sensed Mark's hand above his head, but smirked into his thigh as his lips slipped away from Mark's cock. "Ya want ta have some of that control back, don't you?" Mark dipped in head in agreement, wanting so badly to have just a moment of control back, but the thrill of knowing he's not going to be getting it back turned him on and Jack smirked as he saw that thought cross Mark's mind by the expression on his face.

"Let's make ya feel even more exposed, Mark." Said man cocked a brow. How could he be even more exposed? He had already given up control and was buck naked; what more was there to strip away? Sean, however, seemed to know what that was and though he'll never admit it, Mark was strangely curious on how his love could make him feel even more naked than he was now. Jack gently took a grasp of Mark's hips and slid him off the counter, taking his hand. "Close yer eyes." Mark did as he was told, not even sensing a moment of doubt or dis-trust as he was blindly lead somewhere else in the house. "Wait." Jack ordered and didn't release Mark's hand until he was still; he quietly lifted a few chairs out of the way and then lead his boyfriend to the edge of the table, helping him onto it. Mark, his brown eyes closed, raised a brow. "Open yer eyes, Mark." He did and saw Jack with a lustfully smug look on his face. He didn't get a chance to figure out where they were now before Jack pounced, feasting on his throat with a hunger Mark's never seen before.

"I want ya ta touch yerself while I suck on every inch of yer skin, Mark." The German-Korean moaned softly and his hand instantly found his dick, slowly pumping himself as he got slightly lost in the pleasure of Jack's lips basically everywhere on his body; his mouth left no area untouched, lapping, biting, and sucking every part of his heated skin Jack's lips could find. "On yer back." Mark laid down, hissing through his teeth as the cold surface greeted his hot skin. "Keep yer eyes closed and keep touching yerself until I get back; if I think ya peaked, you  _will_ be punished. Am I understood?" "Yes, Sean." Jack smiled as he watched Mark's desire wide eyes close, little moans dripped out of his mouth as he played with his member. Mark faintly heard as Jack padded away, most likely heading upstairs; it was kinda embarrassing to admit, but outside of the bathroom, the only other place they've had sex was in Mark's room so there wasn't a bottle of lube nearby. Of course, Mark is glad for that, as he has always valued sex as an very intimate experience and should--mostly--take place in the bedroom where they have privacy.  _Where did he put me anyway?_ The temptation to just peak a look was nearly as strong as the pleasure he was giving himself, but he managed to resist. And thankfully so since Jack was back only a few moments later.

"...Ya thought about peaking, didn't you?" Mark swallowed, tilting his head away from his lover. "...Yes, Sean." The Irishman said nothing, just slapped Mark's hand away from his penis and keeping it away by pinning his wrists to the table. Mark whined softly, wanting to struggle, but knowing that something worse would happen if he did; this was Jack's away of punishing him, no spanks, no words of displeasure, just simple denial of touch. It was enough to drive Mark up a wall. "Good boy. You going ta behave now?" "Yes, Sean. I'm sorry, Sean. I won't do it again, Sean." Good grace of the Motherland! How could Mark make his own name sound like a filthy word of lust? "Such a good little whore." Mark's loud groan surprised Jack. "Does my fuck toy like it when I call him a whore?" "Yes! Yes, Sean, I like it when you call me a whore." The moaned 'yes' at the beginning of that sentence made it very clear to Jack that Mark  **wants** to be called a whore. But why? "Tell me why ya like ta be called a whore, Mark." "I like be degraded when I submit and I **_love_** being called what I am for my dominate." "Is that why ya held in that shiver when I called you a whore at the panel we did with Felix and Ken?" Mark groaned softly as he nodded his head.

Mark heard Jack popped the top of the lube open, a sudden eagerness nipping at his nerves. "Spread yer legs a little more." Mark didn't hesitate and his teeth sunk into his lower lip as Jack plunged his fingers inside of him, a moan getting half stuck in his throat. "S-Sean..! Ah! Mmngh..." Mark gasped and moaned as Jack pumped his digits in and out of the German-Korean's hole, scissoring him every other thrust. "Does my naughty little whore like getting fucking by my fingers?" "Yes, Sean! Holy fuck, more please! Fuck me with your fingers more, Sean!" Jack smiled wickedly, speeding up and angling his fingers just a little bit higher and just as it looked like Mark was about to moan again, Jack hooked his fingers and the only thing that could escape Mark was a wanton scream of desire. "SEAN! Sean, please, I can't take it anymore!" Jack knew exactly what Mark wanted, but he wasn't going to give it to him just that easily.

"Beg."

Oh good God. The way Mark's breath hitched at that one word. "Sean, please! Please fuck me! Please...Please I want your cock in me...I-I want you to fuck my pussy with your thick cock, please!" "This pussy?" Jack purred as he bucked his hooked fingers against Mark's sweet spot again, a cry of pleasure greeting his ears. "Yes, Sean! That pussy! Please fill my pussy with your cock!" "And why should I?" Mark had been tossing his head from side to side, unable to keep still from the pleasure his body was feeling, an arm hastily thrown over his eyes. "Because it's yours!" "Mmmm, that's right. This tight little pussy belongs to me. Do you understand?" Mark nodded his head, seeming to momentarily loose his ability to speak. "Say it, whore." "My pussy belongs to you, Sean..!" He gasped as Jack pulled his fingers out and squeezed some lube onto his dick, stroking himself a few times as he rubbed little circles into his lover's thigh. "I know ya want ta look where I put ya." Mark was shuttering from the lust pulsing in his veins, but he managed to nodded his head. Jack leaned over his body and carefully removed his arm from his eyes. "Go on, then."

Mark locked his eyes with those blues that he loves and when he saw that Jack was being honest in his words, he glanced around, sub-consciously aware of the tip of his boyfriend's member pressing against his entrance. Brown hues first glanced left, seeing the rest of the table he was laying on and then his right and his heart skipped a beat. "Yer mine. And everyone will know that too." Mark couldn't stop the moaned scream from escaping his mouth as his eyes stayed locked on the sliding glass doors before him. This was how Jack was going to make him totally exposed: he stripped him of the privacy this intimate moment usually gives. The stranger thing was, Mark was even more excited than when he was as Jack fingerfucked him. The risk of being seen by his neighbors, or his housemates walking in an catching them in the act, sent a heated chill down Fischbach's spine. "Fuck, Sean! Right there! Please, fuck me right there!"

Jack smirked as he straightened, gripping the back of Mark's thigh and shoving it forward, raising his leg as he went faster; Mark had a white knuckled grip on the edge of the table above him, screaming loudly as Jack pounded into his ass, the wet sound of skin hitting skin getting drowned out. "Does my filthy whore like this? Huh? Does he like being fucked like this?" "Oh God  **YES**! I like being fucked like this, Sean!" Jack growled deeply, slipping all the way out of his boyfriend, a keen whine on his lips. Jack wrenched Mark off the table and flipped him, nearly slamming his head onto the table by his neck and keeping him pinned there as he sunk back into his heat, driving his shaft hard into Mark's ass. The American could no longer form sentences, only a small handful of words as Jack kept this hard and fast pace, taking a fistful of his hair and pulling roughly, making his head snap back with a cry of painful pleasure. "Is my whore getting close?" "Yes, Sean! Fuck I'm so close..!" Jack chuckled. "And what makes ya think I'm gonna let ya come, whore?" Mark whimpered at the thought of being unable to release. "Please, Sean! Will you please let me come?" "Not here."

Fischbach didn't get a chance to ask what Jack meant by that before he pulled out of him again, a noise of confusion leaving Mark. Jack, his hand still holding Mark's hair, yanked back hard enough for his love to stand up enough to properly walk and lead him to one of the glass doors, shoving him against the icy cold pane. The YouTuber got out a hiss from the temperature difference before it was completely forgotten, Jack quickly bunking back into him and falling back into his previous pace. McLoughlin coiled an arm around Mark's waist, pulling him back until his legs were spread over his own, the other forced to use the glass to support himself. "Fuck, I'm gonna come!" Mark warned, one of his hands moving from the glass to coil around his red, pulsing cock, but the moment his hand touched his junk, a sharp spank greeted his already shot nerves. "I don't say ya could touch yerself, ya fucking whore." "I-I'm sorry, Sean! I won't try it again, I promise!" "I'm not sure I should let ya come now." "No, please! Please, Sean, let me come! I'll be good..!" Jack placed open-mouth kisses to Mark's neck and shoulder, getting close to his orgasm with each thrust into Mark. "Ya'll be a good little whore?"

"Yes! I'll be a good whore, I promise! Please, let me come, Sean! I'll give you head anytime your here, like a good whore. I'll let you take me as many times as you want, just please let me come!" Jack smirked into Mark's shoulder. "What was that last part, whore? I couldn't hear ya." "I'll be your fuck toy as many times as you want to use me because I'm a good whore who won't let anyone have my pussy but you!" "That's right. Such a good, obedient little whore. Alright, since ya've been such a good whore, I'll let ya come." "Thank you, Sean! I'm glad I've been able to please you." "And ya know why that was?" "Because I'm your obedient little whore." As they spoke, Mark had curled his legs around Jack's pushing his hands against the glass so he had no choice, but to let Jack send him over the edge and suddenly he gasped, his breath becoming shallow. "Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Fuck, Sean! I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come! I'm gonna--FUCK,  **SEAN!!** " Mark screamed as the toe curling ecstasy became too much for his mind and body to take and he was thrown over the edge, his head falling back, mouth agape as high whines and keen screams of pleasure left him; Jack was mere seconds being, unable to take how tight Mark's hole suddenly became as his inner walls clenched around his penis, following his lover into bliss.

As the duo slowly came down from their high, Jack held onto Mark's hips tightly, not wanting to drop him nor leave him with no support as he recovered, and waited until he uncoiled his legs from his own, feet touching the ground, before sliding out of him. "Ya okay, Mark?" Mark nodded, hopelessly trying to catch his breath at the moment as he leaned against the sliding glass door, a few large splotches of white at hip-level on the slightly fogged glass. Jack, trying to not look like a new born deer, made his way to the sink and got a hand towel damp, going back to his fellow YouTuber and carefully cleaning him up, doing his best to avoid adding more simulation to his current state of mind. He wiped off the seed from the glass after he cleaned himself up, tossing the soiled towel into the sink to be washed later. Jack snaked his arms around Mark's middle and peppered his back and shoulders with kisses, murmuring soothing words and reassurances to him. "You doing okay, Mark?" "Yeah, it's just been a long time since I came that hard and intense. You make a pretty good Dom." Jack chuckled softly. "I didn't hurt ya during all that, did I?" "I would have said something if you did." Mark turned in his arms and cupped Jack's cheek, rubbing his thumb against the bone. "I'm...glad we did this." "Yeah?" Mark smiled warmly to Jack and leaned down, tenderly chewing on Jack's bottom lip before kissing him.

"Yeah. Course, I will get my revenge for this later." "But...This was--" "I mean the window sex. I did not think you would actually do that when I gave you control." Jack blushed and looked away. "Not that I didn't enjoy it, but..." He trailed off, Jack glancing up and softly groaning at the lustful heat in Mark's eyes. "Can we relax first? I don't want to do round two without sometime to enjoy the moment." Mark laughed warmly, scooping the smaller man into his arms. "Agreed. And this time, I'm gonna make  _you_ scream." Jack wrapped his arms around Mark's neck as the man made his way upstairs. "Bring it on, Daddy."


End file.
